


On A Golden String

by areuandi



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Cassandra Isn't Left Behind AU, Cassunzel (Disney), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Slow Burn, cassunzel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areuandi/pseuds/areuandi
Summary: This is the story of how two girls came to find freedom, true love, and home within each other. Together, they overcome the obstacles that stop them from fulfilling their destiny.Their story leads them to a life of heart-racing adventures, and towards a journey in which they uncover their secrets and suppressed feelings. Someday, they'll reach the destination.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	On A Golden String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Gothel never left Cassandra at the cottage and brought her with her to the Tower?

When the Sun Drop fell from the heavens, it grew into a magical flower that held healing and time-reversing powers. Gothel, an aged woman, discovered this flower and took advantage of its glow to make herself appear young. All she had to do was sing a special song that brought out the flower's capabilities. One day, the anticipating Queen of Corona grew seriously ill. The King did everything he could do to restore her health and save his unborn child, but nothing worked. Out of desperation, he dispatched the whole kingdom to find a cure. Eventually, they found the Sun Drop flower and used it to heal their queen. She was cured and a baby named Rapunzel was born. She had golden tresses, similar to the glow of the Sun Drop flower, and glistening, emerald eyes, similar to her mother's. The kingdom rejoiced and celebrated the birth of a healthy princess by kindling floating lanterns toward the sky. Unfortunately, the celebration didn't last long. Gothel, who used the flower's ability for her indulgement, was petrified when she could no longer use it for her own. So, one evening she took herself to the castle and stole the Princess from the King and Queen.

"Hurry Cassandra! Get out of this cottage, NOW!"

With the baby Princess wrapped around one arm and the other ushering the young Cassandra out of the cottage, Gothel plotted their escape away from the guards of Corona in haste. The guards have been chasing her, but she was able to lose them along the road. However, she was running out of time. Gothel's panic would quickly arise as she was growing older at an exponential pace. Her hair faded into a lighter gray, and her body was becoming frail from all the wrinkles. If she waited any longer, she'd transform to dust.

"Mama? Where are we going? What's that you're holding?", Cassandra questioned Gothel. The meek and demure four-year-old toddler followed the aging woman who was now racing back and forth. "Just hurry, Cassandra! We have no time to lose. Unless you want to be left behind, do as I say this instant!". Cassandra winced at Gothel's harsh and stern voice. She swiftly obeyed and helped Gothel prepare the things she demanded. Before she exited the cottage with Gothel, she sloppily grabbed her blue and gold music box, almost dropping it when Gothel yelled at her again.

They ran through the bridge across the cottage and rode on Gothel's horse. The distant sound of hooves echoed through the trees behind them. Gradually, the shouts of orders emanating from the Captain of the guards grew louder.

"Where is she? Where is the Princess?", the Captain bellowed. The guards under the Captain's command broke into the cottage, only to find no one inside. They flipped through every nook and cranny, looked behind every feasible hiding spot, but the cottage was completely abandoned by its residents.

"It seems like they've escaped, Captain. They're nowhere to be found.", one of the guards reported. "Oh, curses,", the Captain took off his helmet and slouched wistfully. "His Majesty will be devastated!", he exclaimed. "I know.", the other guard stated. "And just when our kingdom finally found its happiness through the Princess, we lost her.", another guard said. The Royal Guards retreated from the scene and returned to the palace in woe.

*****

As Gothel, Cassandra, and the baby Rapunzel fled away from the cottage, the Princess started crying. Cassandra wanted to peek at what was under Gothel's cloak, but the horse was running so fast, she couldn't see. Finally, they stopped and arrived somewhere. It seemed like a dead-end, but Gothel lifted a vine curtain, which only seemed like vines hanging down a large boulder, and revealed a tower behind it. "Hurry, Cassandra. We don't want those guards to find out our new location.". Gothel pushed Cassandra, but as she did, Cassandra tripped on a rock. "Wait, Mama! I can't see anything! It's too dark in here!", Cassandra wailed. Gothel rolled her eyes in exasperation and sighed. "Cassandra, must you always cause problems for me? Get up, quickly.", she gestured for Cassandra to stand up and held out her hand as if offering to help. But as soon as Cassandra attempted to reach out for Gothel's hand, Gothel spun around and resumed to walking towards the tower hovering before them. Although dismayed, Cassandra half-expected Gothel's reaction for some reason. Gothel constantly liked to seem nice to Cassandra only to turn cold towards her. Cassandra simply brushed off the dirt from under her green dress and skidded towards the tower to catch up.

They climbed a long set of stairs until they reached the top of the tower. "Stay here.", Gothel commanded as she ascended another set of stairs. Cassandra nodded and glanced around her new environment. She noticed the doors and lattices that adorned different corners of the room and the lack of furniture that made her feel empty. There was a mirror though at the bottom of the stairs which Gothel took. She approached it and recollected the many moments Gothel gazed at the mirror instead of her.

Gothel set down the crying Princess upon a bed and shushed her rather calmly. This was an odd sight to behold for Cassandra, _she is never like that towards me_ , she thought. Cassandra clutched her music box tight against her chest as Gothel descended the flock of stairs leading up the bedroom. "Who is that, Mama?", Cassandra asked. Gothel crouched to Cassandra's level and patted the girl's head. "Oh, someone _very_ special, Cassandra.", Gothel said with a smile that seemed to scare Cassandra. To her, rather than it comforting her fears, the smile only piled up some more.

Gothel took Cassandra into another room. It was a small space with dust-collecting bookshelves and an open window on one side. "This is where you'll be staying Cassandra.", Gothel said. "Now, don't leave this room until I say so. You have to listen to your mummy, you know!". Cassandra felt a shiver run down her spine as the open window let in an icy breeze. "Will you be staying here with me?" Cassandra asked, to which Gothel replied with an obnoxious laugh, "Of course not, darling! I have something urgent to do.". Cassandra dropped her shoulders after raising them in anticipation. Gothel turns around and heads out the room before saying, "Oh," she looked back, "And another thing: don't call me _Mama_ anymore. It's very unbecoming don't you think? I know you're old enough to understand.".

But Cassandra did not understand. Although, something inside of her told her it was better to not ask why. Gothel shut the door behind her and headed back up the bedroom. There, on the large canopied bed centered in the middle of the room, was the Princess, back to being sound asleep. "Well, my little flower...", Gothel cradled Rapunzel between her arms, "Care to make me feel better?". Gothel sang her special song, and slowly, her ancient features were back to being young again. As Rapunzel's blonde hair shone in the night, Gothel's pale and unflattering skin regained its original bloom, and her hair went from limp to invigorated.

Meanwhile, Cassandra is trying to wind her music box, but it seemed like it wouldn't budge. She sighed in frustration and gave up trying to make it work. She could've asked for Gothel's help, but she was told to stay put. Cassandra knew better than to retaliate Gothel's words. At just the age of four, Cassandra begins to question her strength and worth. What is she to Gothel? What did she mean when she said to stop calling her _Mama_? Everything is blurring for the little girl. The throbbing pain circulating in her head refused to recede, and her sight dimmed as tears began to seep out of her eyes. "It's so chilly...", she whimpered. She rested on the floor with legs pressed to her chest. In an attempt to keep herself warm, she sniffled unto her palms. But it only made her more miserable. She couldn't sleep, and the sound of her music box wasn't there to make her feel better. And so she sang, wistfully and quietly while making sure Gothel doesn't hear her.

> _Guess by now I ought to know my place..._  
>  _Do my humble duty... with a..._

Cassandra sobbed in between each line. She couldn't smile. _Not anymore_ , she felt. She tried to sing each line, but she couldn't mutter the word _mother_ out of her mouth. It seemed like she lost one already. Another gush of wind pierced the room, but this time it was comforting. It was like the night was helping the abandoned Cassandra relax. In that fleeting moment, she did.

> _But I'll keep waiting in the wings..._

She sang the last line of her song and hugged her body closer, her mind drifting to a troubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, I wanted this chapter to tell you that _Gothel disowned Cassandra as her daughter_. This essentially makes Raps and Cass _not_ sisters. 
> 
> But, uuuuh, anyway. Let's hope Cass doesn't catch a cold. Writing small Cass in that situation hurted me.


End file.
